Saviour
by FullMetalLife
Summary: I got the idea from the song Saviour by Black Veil Brides. I own neither song nor band.


*this is a little something extra that connects to Too Much. There has been some great people complimenting me on it so here's short-story #2 in the Too Much series, I guess. Who knows, it may end here. This one is inspired by the song by Black Veil Brides. I do not own the song, I'm simply using it and the phrase to get an idea in your minds about what this one will be about.*

"Reina, get out of there this instant!" Maria yelled through the door.

I open the door to see the old woman fuming, "What did I do now?"

"Don't use that tone with me! Explain why you continue to run all potential parents for you off?"

"Maybe I don't want to be adopted. Maybe I want to be alone for the rest of my life!" I'd never been so rash as I was now but she pushed me to my breaking point.

Her wrinkled hand slapped me on my left cheek before grabbing my chin roughly with the other hand, "You straighten up, or next time I just may throw you out!"

As she's walking away I wonder why she never treats the other kids like she does me. Besides it's not my fault that no one wants me. Who would? Once a couple or anyone hears about how I ended up here they head for the hills. They wonder why I'm here and not in jail for killing my parents but the thing is no one ever listens to the word accused, as in no proof. In all honesty I can't blame them since there was no one else to point a finger at other than me. No shoe-prints, hairs, or even a finger smudge to prove my innocence. Still they had nothing to say I was guilty either, I was hardly 7 for crying out loud! After 5 years they still believed the publicity over the only witness to the crime. Well, not the only witness. My brother was there too, barely 1 year old. He got adopted 2 years back and promised to see me again. He never showed.

1 day later

"So your papers say you were involved in the crime 5 years ago?"

I looked the man dead in the eyes, "Yes, they tried to blame me but no I didn't do it and I'm not crazy!"

Shock and fear filled his eyes, "It's okay, I saw the word accused and you seem to have been too young to do a thing. How could such a young little terrified girl be a murderer?"

Was he being serious? Was he really seeing things as they really were? "It's nice to know someone thinks so."

He opened his mouth but Maria opened the door and interrupted him, "I'm afraid I need Reina for a bit if you don't mind."

He nodded so she grabbed my arm to pull me into the hallway. I walked pathetically behind her as she drug me along until we reached the garden.

"Sit." she demanded, as if I were a dog of some sort.

"Quit treating me like I'm your obedient dog! What's your problem? Afraid you'll lose your punching bag? The only person that you can boss around?"

I stared at her with hate as I awaited her response. I knew I was in for it but why should I have cared? My new father was inside waiting for me and I would never see her again.

After a almost painful, and dare I say scary, silence she pulled out a ruler from her sleeve. "You have gone too fair this time, you little ungrateful brat!"

I cried as she beat me unmercifully, not being able to defend myself against her attacks. What felt like hours of pain later she was wretched off my broken and bloody body. I turned my head to see the man from earlier and the other nuns holding Maria back from going for round 2 on me. Cops came in to haul her off but before they were gone she yelled her last words to me.

"You'll regret this! All of you will!" she yelled as it took 4 men to shove her into the back of the cop car.

The man came to me but I was slowly losing consciousness, "The ambulence is on it's way, please hold on."

"I don't think I can." my voice had come out weak and broke. Darkness closed over me and my mind went into a rest.

1 year later

"Ughh, where am I?" I leaned up to see a white room and an incessant beeping. Hospital room, it had to be a hospital room.

"Reina! You're finally awake!" a man came to me and hugged me.

"Who are you?"

"Remember me? I was the guy that got Maria off you."

Just then it came back to me, giving me a head ache, "How long have I been out?"

"Today makes one year. They all kept telling me to give up on you but I refused to."

"Why? What made you want to keep a girl like me alive?"

"Maybe I should introduce myself, I'm your cousin Chris."

"Well Chris can I tell you something?"

He smiled, "Anything."

"You're my savior."

Was I lying when I said that to him? No, he really was and thanks to him I have someone that cares about me. The world is finally beatiful again and I owe it all to my savior.


End file.
